


Nothing to See

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jason Todd gets a sick sort of satisfaction spying on Drake.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to See

Jason Todd gets a sick sort of satisfaction spying on Drake. That’s what he’ll admit to, if asked, not that anyone will. Not many people know he’s alive. Not many people care enough. Not many people would get close enough to ask.

Talia would have had, at some point.

Since he learned of the replacement existence, he keeps tabs on the scrawny runt. Where he lives, who he talks to, were he goes... the kid is a complete disappointment, a cypher from beginning to end. He seems to live only for the Mission and Batman. His life sucks. He’s nothing. He’s nothing but a sick little creep with a hard-on for the Golden Boy that turns too obsession.

Jason’s grip threaten to break his binoculars. That’s not what Batman needs. That’s not what Bruce needs. The kid is useless. He’s not even that good a fighter. He’s not half the Robin Jason had been, already knowing how to fight and large for his age and alive. He’s not a third of the Golden Boy, and that’s all there is need of for the comparisons.

He’s not good enough. He’s not Robin enough.

So Jason settles in to see him get killed.

Instead, he sees everyone around the kid get killed. It doesn’t happen overnight. But it happens often enough that it becomes a theme in the kid’s life. Jason can swear he can see the growing despair following Drake, black and thick and pervading everything, every move the kid makes, coloring, or more exactly, bleaching out every social interaction the kid makes.

He’s a rich white kid who always had food on his table, and his life sucks. Jason gets a sick sort of satisfaction out of that, out of the despair, out of the dead, out of the fact the scrawny little thing had everything he ever wanted and he’s not happy.

Then Bruce’s brat takes Robin.

Jason laughs himself sick, laughs until he cries, that night. He certainly wasn't crying because Bruce’s dead.

Tim Drake’s nothing and his life sucks.

/end


End file.
